


School days.

by Aliceinwonderland898



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland898/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a jeanmarco secondary school AU.<br/>nothing else to say really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

As small children you met. Under the age of caring, just running with who you were at the moment, and how you wanted to be in the future, naïve and careless. You never expected anything to change, not the way it did. Not at all actually, but the way that things did in fact change was also highly unexpected you suppose.  
Every day you two used to meet up in the park, taken there by your mothers who would sit and chatter on the benches while you played. Soon enough you joined pre-school together, then primary school where you stayed as close as two children could get.  
You remember those years, but with patches gone and the bad erased. You don’t remember the times where you fell over, or felt left out and excluded by the other children. You don’t remember how it felt to be hated by the staff and yelled at by the teachers. Your mind had conveniently deleted those parts and left you with the happiness that adults think children feel as a constant. You slightly wish that things would go back to that time.  
In primary school, you and he were outcasts, left to yourselves. Of course, you weren’t complaining. The others would just drag you two down, or worse, pull him away from you. You didn’t need them. When you first started, he tried to help you make friends, but you just kept on getting into fights with one of the other boys who seemed to be friends with everyone. He was a huge idiot in your eyes and you just wanted to punch the stupid out of him. You never understood how that boy got so many friends, he was rude and oblivious to how much they cared for him, and all he ever did was preach about his nightmares, about how they had to fight.  
You do remember those bad memories. Not that they were TO bad. You always had your best friend by your side, he never left. You would watch the others pretend to be in some sort of military with a bitter stare, but he would always pat your back and ask if you wanted to trade pokemon cards, or maybe play a game with him. You guess these memories stayed intact due to the fact that they weren’t necessarily sad or bad to you.  
When you were in year seven you were immediately put in the same form as each other, you remember breathing out a sigh of relief. You couldn’t imagine how awful the new school would be without him by your side.  
Secondary school was mental warfare. You felt your brain melting out of your ears as time went by, the stress levels getting too high for you. You needed to get good marks, if not to support yourself and have an easy life outside of school, then to rub it in and to beat that same boy who you fought with in primary school. When you found out he was in your new form you nearly flipped your shit. You still fought constantly, but it was mostly bickering now, with your best friend pulling you apart on those few occasions where fists would get involved.  
Your form was quite close apart from this. Most likely due to the fact that all of your lessons in year seven through to year nine were with your form.  
You were the class of the schools 104th year, and you would wear that number proudly as it gradually became an occurrence within your secondary school life.

You chose it as your ‘badge’ as such, for sports and other competitions that most of your form would band together and enter. You were part of the ten or twelve teens that chose dodge ball as their main source of competitiveness. The uneasiness you had felt so strong in year eight had gone by the time you got into year ten, and your life finally started to begin.

Okay, well this whole reminiscing thing is all well and good, but I think I should get back to the present now, don’t you??


	2. Good morning year 10 RC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is just easing you into the actual story??  
> Idek, but this is fun to write so, hiiiiiiii!!

It’s Monday morning, and I know I’m not the happiest of people normally, but even I admit that I can be an angry bag of shit on a Monday morning. The fact that I missed my morning coffee and woke up late really did not help with this.  
I walked into the form room with a disgruntled sigh; I was met by the door with a small laugh and a sarcastic statement from my best friend. “Wow, trousers tucked into socks?? Bold fashion statement Jean.” I turned around and glared daggers at my freckled friend. “I woke up late ok. I think this is pretty decent for 2.5 minutes of getting dressed.” I pulled my trousers out from my socks and pulled my jumper over my shirt; Marco just rolled his eyes and reached forward to straighten my tie. “Well, I bet it’s your own fault. Did you even sleep at all last night??” I glared at him again, but it had no heat behind it, I was tired and really didn’t have it in me to hate him, even if it was only for a moment. “I did sleep, I just,” I held up my hand to block out a yawn, god forbid anyone smell my morning breath, “didn’t get round to it until quite late is all.” He shook his head at me, giving out a soft chuckle and standing back. I had almost forgotten that he had stepped quite close to straighten my tie. “So, what lesson have you got first?? I mean, if I’m right it’s probably music because I have drama and you always have music when I have drama, god forbid you would take drama, even if I was taking it, you love that guitar of yours way to much to go on stage without it, and I for one….” I slowly tuned out his ramblings. I mean, it wasn’t that I didn’t care, cause I did. I just, had other things on my mind. Like wow, did he always have this many freckles??  
I leant forward slightly, squinting my eyes to count the small dots on his face. “Umm, J-Jean, what, what are you doing??” I looked up to see a very flustered Marco, but as I opened my mouth to reply with something innocent like, “I thought I saw some food on your face” the room was filled with an ear splitting screech as the terrible duo, Connie and Sasha ran full tilt into the room yelling “TEACHER ALERT, TEACHER ALERT!!”  
Now, to any other form, this would be weird and insane, but to us Connie and Sasha were our very own teacher warning. As soon as they ran into the room, people slid off of the tables where they had been sat, straightened up their uniform and stood behind their chairs ready to greet the teacher as they walked in.  
Now, we did in fact need this warning, as, as luck would have it, we had been given a fucking insane form tutor.  
Professor Hanji Zoe burst into the room with her hands in the air waving at the students stood behind their chairs. “Helloooooooo, and good morning year ten RC!!” She ran over to her desk and looked at the chart on the wall behind it. “It looks like Armin and Eren are on Sawney and Bean duty this week, so you two take good care of my babies for me!!” She turned back to her desk where she had a cage with two small rats inside. She cooed at the two rats and stroked them with her pointer finger through the bars.  
Now, Hanji Zoe may be fucking insane, but she is admittedly a cool form tutor when it comes to punishment, she likes to let people off easily. But sometimes, you would prefer the detention over what she offers you to do to make up for your ‘crime’.  
Miss Zoe took the register and you all started to file out of the form room to first period. “I’ll see you in English Jean!!” Marco called to you as he walked off down the hall. I gave a small sigh and made my way slowly to music, it didn’t matter to much if I was late, the teacher himself was usually late anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen so many american high school AU's but no british ones, so hey, heres one set in england!!  
> Idk where in england, maybe lincolnshire?? Actually no they still have the 11+ ugh what a dumb test  
> nvm


	3. Blush at that crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yo, another chapter in the same day?? Craaaazy  
> I can only really write at school currently soooooooo  
> yeah  
> heres some that I wrote in an ICT lesson!!
> 
> Oh and ICT was cut kinda short so this chapter is mega mega short.

Music was quite uneventful, I mostly just sat in the corner and tuned and played my guitar. I was actually looking forward to English.  
Not many of my classes had seating plans, thank fucking Jesus, but the ones that did sucked absolute horse dick because I was usually sat away from Marco. Thankfully English didn’t have a seating plan, and me and freckles could spend the lesson talking and doing no English work what so ever.  
I jumped down the few steps that led up to the music block, landing in a puddle left over from the rainstorm last night. The left side of my trousers were now damp, but I couldn’t care less to be honest.   
As I walked round the corner of the maths building, and made my way through the narrow outdoor alleyway that led you to the technology building I was suddenly joined by a tall figure. “Hey Jean, how was music??” I looked up slowly into Marco’s face. “It was alright, not much happened really.” He looked down at me and we both made eye contact for a second, before I tore my gaze away from his big warm brown eyes. A small blush collected on my cheeks and I didn’t know why. This is fucking bullshit, what the actual fuck??  
“Have you always been so fucking tall?? Seriously, I feel like a bloody woodland creature….” I kept my gaze on the floor as we walked straight through the tech building and out into the courtyard, we took a left and entered the English building doors. I heard Marco let out a nervous laugh as we walked into the classroom. I walked briskly over to my usual seat, I heard him sit beside me before I saw him.  
Everybody stood up from their seats as the head master walked into the room, we all greeted him with a “morning sir” and sat down in our seats again. I always thought that these formalities were fucking bullshit, I mean it’s not Victorian London. Our head master was, to be blunt, unbelievable. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him fazed by anything; everything seems manageable when he walks into a room. I have a small feeling that even if something huge, like having his own arm cut off, he would keep soldiering on without a second thought.  
He told us, in careful words, that our English teacher was off sick, and would be for a while. I internally groaned at that, our English teacher wasn’t strict and I got a whole hour just chatting with Marco usually.   
The atmosphere suddenly went grim as the head master revealed who our replacement teacher would be.  
I felt my jaw drop, no, no they couldn’t, they couldn’t let that psycho teach year tens!! He always taught sixth form at the least!!  
Everybody in the room tensed as a short figure marched swiftly into the room, casting a dark shadow on set one English. I heard a small gasp from the other side of the room. Looking over I noticed Eren Jeager’s face go bright red.  
A small smirk crossed my face. Ahh, of course, Eren’s little crush. Maybe there is always a silver lining.


	4. I bet you....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is even happening??  
> Also I don't even ship levieren wtf?????????  
> It won't REALLY be a ship though, I think.  
> I hope.

The English class looked to the front as our new teacher sat on the edge of the desk, crossing his legs and fixing everyone with a strong unwavering glare. “I expect everyone to pull their weight while I’m in this class. I don’t want any little,” his glance was directed toward Jeager for a fraction of a second, “brats, messing up everything for everyone.” I swallowed the lump that had arrived in my throat. I guess this wasn’t a good lesson for messing around anymore. Only one word bounced around in my skull, ‘whelp.’  
I chanced a quick glance at Marco whose expression mirrored how I felt. Professor Levi Rivaille, of all the teachers, we got Professor Levi Rivaille. Unbelievable, just my fucking luck. “I also expect everyone to be clean and tidy. Anyone who thinks it is acceptable to be slovenly can spend their lunch cleaning the whole room with a bottle of bleach and a toothbrush.” Ahh yes, I thought. If anyone so much as leaves a fraction of a pencil shaving on their desk they will have a face full of short angry professor. Hehe. I laughed to myself slightly, ‘They’ll have a small case of SAP.’ As thoughts went through my mind on how I could copyright that, a meter long wooden ruler was hit hard on the desk in front of me. “Pay attention to the class Kirschtein, stop laughing to yourself.”  
The rest of the class was quite uneventful, yet terrifying to say the least. I for one know that all of the class left the room about 80% more stressed than they were when they walked in, if that was even possible. School stress levels are high stress levels, anyone can tell you that. I was quite upset that I’d only been able to trade glances with Marco throughout the hour, but I wasn’t quite sure why I was so upset, I mean, we have break now so it’s no real biggie, right??  
“I can’t believe they gave us Professor Rivaille, I thought he only worked with sixth form??” I turned my head to look up at him as he said that. “Well,” I started to reply with a thoughtful look on my face, “There was that time that he tutored Eren every day for six months during form when he fell behind in history.” I chuckled slightly at that, who doesn’t remember how genuinely scared yet loyal Jeager had been toward the history Professor. “I swear he has a huge crush on Rivaille, I bet you like ten quid or whatever.” I gave Marco a cocky smirk as I said that, “Oh it is so on Kirschtein!!” Marco gave me a genuine smile in return as we both walked into the form room, “I doubt he has an actual crush anyway, I mean, Eren’s like fifteen and I’m pretty sure Professor Rivaille is thirty or something, even if he doesn’t look it.” I gave him a small shrug in response, looking over to where a small group of year ten RC had gathered.  
The school wasn’t a big school, it was actually pretty small to be quite honest, and I am part of the third, and shittiest form, RC, short for Recon Corp. Our form colour is a deep green. The other forms were GG and MP, their colours were red and blue respectably. In our year, the forms seemed to have a recurring theme. GG, formally known as Garrison Guard, was the normal, if a little laid back and out of it form. They didn’t do anything particularly of merit or out of the ordinary, and usually kept to themselves. However, if anyone in our year did so happen to have a house party, they were almost definitely in GG. Great drinkers most of them, always knew how to throw a party.  
MP was the smart form as such. Well, I say the smart form, but it’s really more like the talented form. A few people in my own form were supposed to be in MP, but either moved to be with friends or were moved because it was to full. I myself was supposed to be there with Marco seeing as our scores were high enough to qualify into MP, but as I said, to full. I had long stopped being bitter about it though.  
RC was the final form of the three. Its reputation for having reckless risk taking students was legendary and unchallenged. We were basically all maniacs who would stare death in the face if it meant that we could achieve what we wanted. I myself felt quite at home.  
I looked back up at Marco and made a slightly disgusted face “Actually, thinking about it like that makes the whole thing sound even more gross, fucking Eren, that’s a fifteen year difference.” He gave a short laugh. “Yet you still think he fancies him??” I looked up at his face with a look that screamed ‘duh’. “Of course I do, have you seen his gross puppy dog eyes as he acts all loyal to that creep??” I was met with yet another laugh as we made our way over to the group on the other side of the form room. Sasha greeted me with a pouncing hug, and Connie started screaming in my ear a load of questions about English class.  
I bet anyone all my savings that I’ll have a huge headache by the end of the day, I swear to god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again written in an ICT lesson soooooooo p darn short, haha

**Author's Note:**

> This is HOPEFULLY going to be an ongoing thing.  
> But I have no idea what so ever on whats going to happen so bare with me.


End file.
